This invention relates to master cards for hectographic printing.
One form of previously proposed card is made of thin paper board or heavy paper having a panel on to which information, for example a name and address, is transferred from a carbon, typically using a conventional typewriter. Such cards are normally fed singly from the bottom or end of a feed stack through a slot, the size of which permits only one card at a time to pass through, into a hectographic printing machine. After some use the cards become worn, and particularly the edges become bent, with the result that the cards are difficult to feed singly through the slot into the printing machine, the bottom card tending to become jammed due to the bending of its edges.